Christmas Time is Here
|lyricist= |date=1965|publisher=|specials=''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (instrumental) Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown}} "Christmas Time is Here" is the opening song from A Charlie Brown Christmas, written by and . Sung by the choir of St. Paul's Episcopal Church, it is heard as Charlie Brown and Linus join the rest of the gang in ice skating on the frozen pond. Two versions of it appear on the special's soundtrack album - the vocal version as heard at the beginning of the special, and a six-minute instrumental version which appears as background music during the special. The instrumental version was later used, rearranged by , in It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown and I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown. In Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales, Snoopy switches to playing the song on the accordion, with Woodstock whistling in unison, after Lucy points out that his first choice, " ", doesn't sound like something to play at Christmas time. In , the kids are briefly heard caroling the song when Snoopy, fantasizing that he's a World War I Flying Ace, sneaks in amongst them. In the retrospective special It's Your 50th Christmas, Charlie Brown, performed the song, accompanied by the All-American Boys Chorus. Lyrics :Christmas time is here :Happiness and cheer :Fun for all that children :Call their favorite time of year :Snowflakes in the air :Carols everywhere :Olden times and ancient rhymes :And love and dreams to share :Sleigh bells in the air :Beauty everywhere :Yuletide by the fireside :And joyful memories there :Christmas time is here :We'll be drawing near :Oh that we could always see :Such spirit through the year Album releases ''Peanuts'' albums * A Charlie Brown Christmas * (performed by ) * Charlie Brown's Holiday Hits * Here's To You Charlie Brown - 50 Great Years! (performed by David Benoit) * 40 Years: A Charlie Brown Christmas (performed by ) * A Very Special Charlie Brown Holiday Collection * Peanuts Greatest Hits * The Peanuts Movie Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Other releases of the original version(s) * Vince Guaraldi - Greatest Hits * Nick at Nite: A Classic Cartoon Christmas * The Definitive Vince Guaraldi * The Very Best Of Vince Guaraldi * A Slow Jams Jazz Christmas * The Christmas Music Anthology VI * Christmas at the Movies Cover versions * - Joy * - * - Christmas Time is Here * - * (featuring Diana Krall) - * - * - * - * - If I Could Wrap Up a Kiss * - * - * - A Nancy Wilson Christmas * - * - Christmas, Love and You * - * - * - * featuring Shelea Frazier - * - * - Christmas * and - * - (in a medley with "Linus and Lucy" under the title "Charlie Brown Christmas") * - Merry Axemas * - * and - Raskasta Joulua * - * - * - * - Today is Christmas * - * - Category:Songs